From EP 2 014 892 B1, a generic heat exchanger assembly is known that has an intercooler and a housing enclosing the same, wherein the housing is part of a charge air line. Moreover, the housing has a charge air inlet, a charge air outlet and an opening through which the intercooler can be inserted into the housing from one side. On the housing side opposite said opening, the housing has a recess that receives the intercooler at least partially. The housing is preferably formed from plastic.
The disadvantage of the known prior art is that due to pressure pulsations in the charge air line, deformations of the housing can occur, which deformations are severe to such an extent that a gap is released between the intercooler and the housing, resulting in an undesirable bypass flow bypassing the intercooler. Through this, the cooling capacity of the intercooler is reduced.